


The Best and the Worst Players in an MMORPG

by jojoandpicnic



Series: PruCan Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, MMORPGs, prucanweek, prucanweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: PruCan Week 2016 - Day 5, The Best and the WorstGilbert is the best player in "Hetalia: World Game." He happens to come accross the worst player ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I finally got an idea for this prompt today. :P I would like to thank the Chinese drama _Love O2O_ for inspiration. Also, watching the last four episodes of _Love O2O_ may or may not be the reason why I wrote this so late in the day and posting it so late in the day. And by day, I mean it’s nighttime now. Here it is, the best and worst players in a made up MMORPG. I hope you like it!

Gilbert Beilschmidt was arguably the best player in the popular MMORPG “Hetalia: World Game.” He had a high level, greatest battle statistics, coolest armor, and was the leader of the strongest guild. He was pretty awesome.

This new player, a mage, who was failing at the simplest task, however, was not awesome. Gilbert felt bad for the newbie. Gilbert had logged in that day to find the newbie wandering around, not having a clue where he was, or what he was doing. It was quite obvious he was new - low level armor, stopping for every NPC, and never before spotted. Gilbert knew practically everyone on the server. So, naturally, he took to stalking the newbie.

He was about a minute away from shooting the guy a message to help out. This kid was that sucky.

When the newbie managed to blow up seemingly spontaneously, Gilbert threw his hands up in the air before clicking on the newbie for his username and starting to type.

Send To: maplesticks  
You need to be at level 3 to get that spell right.

About a minute later, Gilbert got a response.

Sent From: maplesticks  
Oh, thanks. I don’t really know what I’m doing.

Send To: maplesticks  
That’s okay. I couldn’t take watching you mess up anymore. Do you need any specific help?

Sent From: maplesticks  
Some basic training would be nice. My brother called me today and told me to start playing this game, but he didn’t actually explain how to play. I’ve never played this type of game before.

Was this kid for real? Ah, whatever.

Send To: maplesticks  
Okay, awesome. Follow me around and I’ll show you the ropes.

This is how Gilbert spent the next few hours showing a newbie around. He’d never actually taught anyone how to play the game before and, to add the the confusion, the communication was limited to the game’s chat box. But the kid did seem to be getting better. He told him as much.

Sent From: maplesticks  
Thanks. You’re really good at this. How long have you been playing?

Send To: maplesticks  
I’ve been playing this particular one for about a year now. I haven’t earned the number one spot for nothing.

Sent From: maplesticks  
Number one spot?

Send To: maplesticks  
Yeah. I’m the number one player on this server.

Sent From: maplesticks.  
Oh… this is embarrassing. I’m like the worst player ever.

Send To: maplesticks  
Yeah, you are. But, again, you’re getting better. You’ll be where I am now in no time.

Sent From: maplesticks  
Right, sure.

Send To: maplesticks  
My name’s Gilbert, btw.

Sent From: maplesticks  
Matthew.

Send To: maplesticks  
Well, Matthew, you’ve earned yourself a mentor. You can stick with me as long as you need. I can tell, we’re going to be good friends.

Sent From: maplesticks  
You just want me to stroke your ego.

Send To: maplesticks  
Kinda. But think of it this way, you’ll make your brother jealous when you surpass him in MMORPG skills.

Sent From: maplesticks  
True. Very true. It will be fun playing with you, Gilbert. I accept your offer.

Send To: maplesticks  
Awesome.

Gilbert sat back, satisfied with himself. Making new friends was always a pleasure. This one was going to be a good one. There was no way he was going to let Matthew get away from him, even if he was being a little too kind when he was saying he was getting better at playing the game.


End file.
